SM113: This Magik Moment!
is the 21st episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and the others have come to a TV station in order to cheer for Sophocles, who's going to be on a quiz show. There, they encounter a genius female child actor Magikarp named Karpy, but Ash notices that there's something a bit odd about her, and eventually realize that she evolved into a Gyarados during a shooting. Episode Plot A host announces the start of the Alola Pokémon Quiz show, in which Sophocles and three other people participate in. Sophocles' friends are in the studio as well, supporting their friend in this quiz. The host asks "What is Alolan E...", but gets cut by a participant, who has Pikipek touch the button. The guy, Noah, answers 10.9 meters, which is the height of an Alolan Exeggutor. For this quick answer, a Comfey gives him a flower necklace. Ash is amazed for this quick response. Kiawe anticipated this tough competition, as they all have vast knowledge of Pokémon, while others have hope in Sophocles earning the next point. The host displays an image of a footprint, and asks to which Pokémon does it belong to. Sophocles' Togedemaru presses the button, as Sophocles answers Morelull, which is correct. Sophocles earns the flower necklace from Comfey, and continues answering the questions with Noah. The host is amazed; since both Sophocles and Kuwashi have nine points, the next point will be the tiebreaker. The host asks "Alolan...", to which Noah and Sophocles have Pikipek and Togedemaru press the button. A moment later, the heroes are in the waiting room; Ash gives Sophocles a warm drink, feeling sorry that Sophocles didn't pass the preliminary round. Sophocles thanks Ash for the drink, as he and Togedemaru are sad. Still, their friends cheer them up, since they gave their best. They think that being on television would make people want to ask them for autographs, which cheers Sophocles up. Suddenly, George Charino comes in, greeting Rotom, who introduces the director of Alolan Detective Laki to its friends. The girls are amused to have met this man, while Rotom tells George that he came to support Sophocles in the quiz. As George speaks to Rotom, Pikachu plays with George's sweater. George invites them to see a recording of a movie. The heroes accept his offer, and go out of the TV station, to a field, where they see a filming crew and a Magikarp. Rotom realizes this is Karpy, which excites Kiawe. Ash is uncertain about this Magikarp, and is told this is a child actor prodigy that played in "Little Magikarp's Melody" drama, a famous Alolan play. Kiawe shakes Ash for not knowing about this, and blushes, for his sister, Mimo, is a big fan of Karpy. Sophocles remembers the famous scene, where Karpy cried when it was reunited with its mother. Rotom adds that when Karpy uses Splash, it actually spins around, which made it famous, for which Kiawe quietly asks of Rotom to take some pictures it for his sister. Rotom goes to Karpy and takes some photos of it, but a woman yells out that Rotom cannot take pictures of it. Rotom, terrified, goes behind Ash, while George explains that woman is Karpy's manager. A crew member goes to Karpy, explaining it is time for the scene, where it has to part ways with its friend, Yungoos, to which the Magikarp bounces. Another man asks of the audience to be quiet, as they film this scene. The scene starts: Yungoos walks away from Karpy, who starts to crying, and utters a voice. The voice, however, is too rash, so the crew decides to repeat the scene. As Karpy starts crying, its body briefly glows. Sophocles assumes this is just Lil' Magi's famous aura. The crew repeats the scene, but Karpy utters a strange voice every time. Sophocles assumes that Karpy has a cold, while the manager takes Karpy away. The crew is disappointed, and George tells the heroes that he has another shoot to attend to. The heroes thank George, who is visited by two people, who report that their lead actors cannot make it to the shoot. They report that they were in Sinnoh when an Abomasnow and a Froslass started battling each other, and caused a blizzard that prevented the actors from flying away from that region. They remind that they have to record The Refreshing Trio series, else they'd have to post a rerun of "Alola King: The Royal Battle to Calm Archeops Down". George hugs them to calmthem down, believing this unexpected problem was to give them some excitement, an opportunity to create something new. He turns around, and looks at Lana, Lillie and Mallow, thinking of them as the main characters fro his new drama play. The girls are surprised, as George explains that the drama needs three female actors as main characters. George also considers adding their Pokémon in, too. Lillie replies that her only acting experience was in the play, where she played Lilliel. Mallow and Lana are nevertheless interested, and convince Lillie to join in, too. George is pleased and walks away with the girls, while the boys are left surprised how they simply accepted his proposal, and how George made a risky, but bold decision. Suddenly, the crew member returns, as they'll continue recording the drama of Karpy. The manager takes Karpy out of the tank, thinking it is all right now, but the latter is still sad. The scene repeats: Yungoos leaves Karpy, who starts glowing, and evolves into a Gyarados. This evolution scares off the audience, and Karpy leaves the area. Its manager, and the boys, run after it. Elsewhere, Team Rocket, in disguise, is in line for the audition. Meowth, the manager, thinks this next role will change Jessa-Bergère's career, who confirms this, as James the make-up artist prepares her up. Meowth explains this 12-hour drama is to commemorate the 55th anniversary of Alola TV. James notices there's a lot of strong Pokémon in this room, but Jessie assures him this is a high-profile work. As they get called, Jessiebarbara enters the room, claiming this is her debut as an actress in Alola region. Elsewhere, George explains that the girls will have to play in The Refreshing Trio, who have no idea what that is about. Thus, he states it is a drama play about three girls, who protect the Alola region; by drinking a special drink, they transform into superheroes. George gives them the scripts, which the girls read to rehearse first. George claps, encouraging them to continue trying. Karpy, now a Gyarados, goes on a rampage. Ash is annoyed that the manager didn't see it would evolve, who only saw that Magikarp's whiskers just grew longer. Anna goes to make a reportage for Alola TV, but gets overwhelmed by Lil' Magi, the boys and the manager. While Lil' Magi enters the TV station, the Alola Pokémon quiz is at a finale. The TV host presents a silhouette of a Pokémon for Noah to answer. Noah answers Gyarados, and just as the answer is to be confirmed, the actual Gyarados - Lil' Magi - bursts onto the stage. The manager and the boys go after Lil' Magi, but Sophocles takes a stop to congratulate Noah on his victory. The girls managed to perfect their scene; as George suggests rehearsing for the next scene, Lil' Magi crashes into their room, along with its manager and the boys. Lil' Magi, upon seeing George, uses Splash, which makes George recognize it as the Magikarp that evolved, since nobody else spins around while using Splash. George remembers the time he met it when it was a small Magikarp, and smiles to see it evolved. Since there is not much time left, George asks of everyone for some help. After some time passes away, the heroes are at Kukui's house, waiting to see the show that the girls acted in. Lillie is nervous as well as Snowy, but others are excited to see the show, which has just started. The green-haired girl, eating a bagel, runs to the yellow and blue-haired girls, who wonder where has she been. The girls run off to the class, else they'd be punished for being late. The boys are impressed by Lana, Lillie and Mallow's acting, which looks like natural. The three girls encountered some holes in the ground, and evade Gyarados' attack, whose role is played by Karpy. After all, the boys did help in giving it some make-up for the scene, as George wanted Karpy to play a new role. The girls encounter the Gyarados Devil, and have their Pokémon - Sandy, Shaymin and Snowy - give them the drinks. By drinking them, the girls transform: the green-haired one into the pink Tea Idol, the yellow-haired one to the blue Soda Idol and the blue-haired girl to the yellow Juice Idol. In contrast, their Pokémon also undergo the transformation sequence. Thus, the three superheroes, the Alola Idols, are formed. Ash compliments the girls' transformation sequence, which Mallow admits they practiced a lot of times. The girls get hit by the attack, but go on their bicycles to stop the Gyarados Devil, who breaths flame out. Kiawe is pleased, for this is the part where his Turtonator used Flamethrower to present that special effect. The girls combine the powers of the land, sea and sky of Alola, to grant them the power to form a colorful beam to push the Gyarados Devil off a chasm. The episode ends as the girls, having defeated their enemy, have to go to class. Sophocles compliments Lillie, Mallow and Lana, who are pleased as they make the final pose from the episode. Team Rocket is in the shooting, running away from being blasted by Gyarados, for Jessie explicitly said that she was ready for demanding roles. George, watching this, is pleased that the star, Karpy, has new roles, while Team Rocket is blasted away. Later, Meowth, from Bewear's cave, tells others that the TV station wants of them to appear in another show. Jessie wants to speak some lines this time, but Meowth states that the station mentioned them being really good at being blasted away. James and Jessie become furious, realizing they are seen as some extras. Debuts Characters *Kenichi *Rinka *Noah *Manager Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Magikarp (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lana asks where does everyone go in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, TV station. The other answers are the Pokémon Paradise Resort (blue), Kiawe's family ranch (red), and Poipole's homeworld (yellow). *The show Lillie, Mallow and Lana are starring in is a reference to previous magical girl anime series, such as Wedding Peach, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure etc. *There is a candidate actor who dressed as Bruce Lee's infamous yellow tracksuit from the canceled Game of Death file, befitting how he appeared alongside most of other candidate actor -type Pokémon. *The English dubs title is a reference to the song "This Magic Moment". Gallery SM113 2.png SM113 3.png SM113 4.png SM113 5.png SM113 6.png SM113 7.png SM113 8.png SM113 9.png SM113 10.png SM113 11.png SM113 12.png SM113 13.png SM113 14.png SM113 15.png SM113 16.png SM113 17.png SM113 18.png SM113 19.png SM113 20.png SM113 21.png SM113 22.png SM113 23.png SM113 24.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes by one-time screenplayers Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears